Spirit Hunt
by alice dreamland
Summary: Untuk mengganti Ted, Kagami Rin direkrut dalam tim pembasmi hantu sekolah. Namun keadaan justru bertambah aneh semenjak Rin bergabung. Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah? Atau mungkin terlupakan oleh mereka? Reverse Harem. Request 4Mekaliya-Chan. Prologue: Our New Member... or Not?


**-Spirit Hunt-**

***Prologue: New Member****… or Not?*******

***Request 4Mekaliya-chan***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: ****Supernatural, Adventure, ****(slight) ****Romance, Mystery, ****(maybe) ****Humor****, (slight) Horror**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV****, Reverse Harem**** (Rin-centric)****, alur lambat/cepat, ****karakter Rin yang aneh****, Tsundere!Len, Kuudere!Piko**** (nyaris **_**emotionless**_**), Yandere!Luki**

**Summary:**** Kagami Rin ****direkrut**** sebagai pengganti Kasane Ted**** dalam tim pembasmi hantu sekolah. Namun keadaan bertambah aneh semenjak Rin bergabung. Apakah ada sesuatu?**

"Jadi dia anggota barunya?" tanya Len sinis. Lui mengangguk pelan lalu menggiring gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ berpakaian _Gothic Lolita_ tersebut ke depan ruangan—lebih tepatnya gudang disinari cahaya remang rembulan.

Gadis itu hanya menurut walaupun mimik wajahnya memancarkan rasa bingung.

"Namanya Kagami Rin. 15 tahun," terangnya. "Ia akan menjadi anggota baru kita. Toh Ted sudah pindah sekolah."

Semuanya mengangguk dalam diam sebagai respon.

"Kalau begitu sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian," seru Lui—malas menjelaskan satu per satu. "Mulai dari Piko."

Lui pun menunjuk seorang lelaki berambut putih di ujung ruangan, sedang berkutat dengan laptop putih di atas meja. Piko memutar kedua bola matanya lalu berucap datar.

"Utatane Piko, 15 tahun. Dan aku laki-laki."

Rin terdiam di tempatnya lalu mengangguk. Lui memutar kedua bola matanya lalu menunjuk Mikuo.

"Hatsune Mikuo, 14 tahun."

Kedua manik mata Rin berbinar. "Wah! Ada adik kelas rupanya!"

Perempatan pun muncul di pelipis Mikuo. "Enak saja! Meskipun umurku 14, aku jauh lebih baik daripada tante-tante sepertimu!"

Rin mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali lalu hendak membalas sindiran Mikuo. Namun Lui menengahi kedua insan tersebut.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Sekarang… Kaito." Lui pun menunjuk lelaki berambut biru laut dengan syal berwarna senada.

Lelaki bernama Kaito itu mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum polos. "Shion Kaito, 16 tahun. _Yoroshiku_!"

Rin mengangguk. Lui yang di sebelahnya juga mengangguk lalu pandangannya beralih ke lelaki di sebelah Kaito. Lelaki berambut pink itu tampak paham, lalu memulai perkenalan dirinya.

"Megurine Luki, 15 tahun. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," ujarnya formal. Rin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Segera, perkenalan pun berlanjut.

"Megpoid Gumo, 14 tahun." Seorang lelaki berambut hijau berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku di tangannya.

Rin mengangguk-angguk. "Megpoid-san suka membaca ya?"

Gumo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

"He? Tidak? Lalu Megpoid-san suka apa?" Gadis itu kebinggungan.

"Memasak." Gumo masih terus membaca. Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu apa yang sedang Megpoid-san baca?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Buku resep," jawab Gumo pendek.

"O-Oh…" Rin menjawab kaku. Lui menarik pundak Rin lalu mendekatkan teliga gadis itu dengan wajahnya.

"Tapi jangan pernah menerima kue buatannya," bisik lelaki itu. Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu membalas dengan bisikan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena—"

"Kalian sudah selesai bicara belum? Kalau mau mesra-mesraan, keluar saja sana," ucap sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Lui mendelik lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sang pembuat suara.

"Oh, Len rupanya," ucapnya. Rin tampak tak mengerti keadaannya dan memutuskan untuk diam.

"Rin, dia yang terakhir." Lui memulai penjelasannya. "Kagamine Len, 15 tahun."

Rin mengangguk sebagai respon, sedangkan Len tampak kesal.

"Lui! Apa maksudmu dengan memasukkan gadis ini ke dalam tim?!" Len menjerit. "Dia ini perempuan!"

Lui menggidikan kedua bahunya malas. "Lalu?"

"Perempuan itu lemah! Apalagi kita ini tim memburu hantu! Jika dia ikut, aku yakin dia akan menjerit-jerit nantinya!"

Rin merasa tak nyaman dikatakan seperti itu. Walaupun dirinya tak fasih berbahasa Jepang, ia cukup mengerti apa yang dikatakan Len.

"Setidaknya kita harus uji kemampuannya." Lui mendelik lalu memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Len! Kau terlalu berlebihan!" Lui merespon. "Lagipula, dia ini perempuan!"

Rin merasa perempatan mulai terbentuk di pelipisnya.

"Tuh kan? Kau juga tahu bahwa dia ini lemah!" seru Len.

"Jika kita mau mengadakan ujian untuknya, setidaknya kau harus menanyakan persetujuan anggota lainnya."

Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap seluruh anggota lain dalam ruangan. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Terserah." Gumo menjawab.

Mikuo langsung mengangguk mantap. "Aku setuju sekali dengan ucapan Len-senpai."

Kaito sendiri sibuk menjilat es krim yang ia ambil dari dalam tas. "Aku sih setuju-setuju saja."

"Aku tak yakin—" Luki tampak tak yakin, namun setelah itu wajahnya berubah menjadi gelap dengan sebuah seringai kejam. "—tapi kelihatannya menarik."

Piko diam—tak memberikan respon apapun—namun kemudian mengangguk.

"Tuh kan? Semuanya juga setuju," tutur Len. Lui menghela nafas lalumenoleh ke arah Rin. Gadis itu tampak begitu kesal akan ucapan mereka. Aura hitam menggumpal di sekelilingnya.

Lui yang menyadarinya pun beranjak menjauh. Len yang tak mengerti, tetap berada disana dengan wajah kesalnya.

Rin pun maju dan menunjuk lelaki berambut _honeyblonde_ tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau lihat saja nanti!" seru Rin sinis. "Akan kubuktikan! Kalau perempuan itu jauh lebih hebat daripada laki-laki!"

.

**Awalannya memang agak cliché, tapi jujur saya bukan tipe orang yang suka cerita **_**mainstream**_** X3**

**Karena saya ga bisa humor, saya rasa ini kebanyakan cuman Supernatural, Adventure, dan Mystery ._. Ah, dan banyak Rev. Harem. Maaf bagi yang tidak suka ya… Main pair PikoxRinxLen, moga-moga cerita ini memuaskan ya!**

**Btw, ad yang punya askfm? Kalau ada, ID kalian apa? /sayafollowgppkan?**

**ID saya Licia Clarissa .w.**

**Sekian, sampai jumpa!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
